


A Cumplete Accident

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hears moaning and thinks Tony is hurt, but its not that kind of moaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cumplete Accident

Steve paused a moment, outside of Tony's door. Black Sabbath was blasting but he was sure he heard something, something that sounded like a groan. He paused for a moment, then moved closer to the door. He pressed his ear against it and heard a noise that sounded like an injured animal.

Was Tony hurt? Did something happen with the arc reactor?

"Tony?" Steve said cautiously. No reply, and then a muffled sounding "Steve."

Bursting into his military training, he swung the door open ready for the worst case scenario.

Instead, he found Tony lying on the bed, naked, his hand firmly grasped around his cock. Oblivious to Steve's entrance, he continued to pleasure himself. Eyes closed tight, his hand furiously moving.

"Oh Steve." Tony gasped, moving his hand faster. Steve froze for a moment, slight mesmerized by the sigh, and then turned to go, equally confused and aroused by what he saw. Suddenly, Steve's arm hits the door frame making a distinct thud. At this sound, Tony's eyes snap open and land right on Steve.

"Uh, I uh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were hurt because you were moaning, but uh, you're obviously okay so I am just gonna-"

"Steve." Barks Tony before he can exit. "Was that... was that the only thing that you heard?"

He can hear a quiver in Tony's voice, which stirs something deep inside him "I, uh, I may have..." Steve trails off, feeling completely out of his element.

"Well this is sufficiently awkward." Tony says with a smirk, finally reaching for a nearby blanket to cover himself.

"Tony, I-"

"Let's just pretend this never happened, And not mention it to the team. Pretty sure Natasha would never let me live this down." Tony attempts to joke, but there's something about his smile that seems strained.

"I have too." He awkwardly blurts out, a blush immediatly climbing to his cheeks. He's not sure why he feels the urge to admit that. Something he'd diligently hid from the others was that he was a virgin, definitely the only one of the team. He'd manage avoid enough conversations and questions so they just assumed he didn't approve of talking about it. 

But he knew what he felt for Tony, what he wanted.

"You have... what exactly?" A confused expression covers Tony's face "Listened to Black Sabbath while enjoying some private time?"

"I have thought about you too, alright?" Steve can feel his blush getting redder and redder with each passing second. Part of him can't believe he'd just admitted that. "Like that."

"Come here soilder." Tony says with a devilish wink in his eye. Steve makes sure to firmly shut the door and lock it this time. He slowly walks over to the bed, hands shaking, heart pulsing. He stands in front of Tony, unsure of what to do next.

Tony reaches for the hem of Steve's shirt, waiting for him to protest. Sensing no resistance, he quickly removes the shirt and Steve's arms instinctively cross to hide his chest.

"Why do you always do that?" Asks Tony, slowly grabbing his wrists and pulling his arms away from his chest. 

"Guess I just got used to being the skinny kid from Brooklyn." Steve laughs, never letting his eyes waiver from Tony's.

"If I was built like that, I don't think I'd ever bother putting a shirt on." Tony says as he lightly traces the outline of his abs. The touch is light, teasing, somehow overwhelming and not enough.

Tony finally grabs his arms and pull him on top of him. Tony gasps at the feeling of Steve on top of him, muscular and strong and warm. He pulls Steve in for a kiss, pausing for a moment before letting their lips touch. Steve can't help but notice how soft his lifts are, feeling the slight roughness of his goatee. He feels Tony hand tighten around his neck as they kiss.

Tony can feel Steve's nervousness slowly fading away with desire, feeling his tounge slowly weave its way into his mouth. He can't help but weave a hand through his thick blond hair, he pulls it ever so gently, which elicits a groan from Steve. He can feel Steve rubbing against him, feels how hard he is even through the layers of sweatpants and blanket.

In a quick motion, Tony rolls Steve over and discards the blanket between them. Now only those stupid, hot grey sweatpants seperate them. Those things drive Tony crazy, sure that Steve is unaware how they hang of his hips and leave little the imagination.

Steve can't believe this is finally happening, all those nights when he layed awake, fantasizing about something so close and so unnatainable. And now, to feel Tony's warm back on his hands, his weight on top of him, feeling him grind into him and how hard he is.

How hard he is for Steve.

Tony gives him a devilish look as he pulls away, before moving on to his neck. The kisses softly at first, licking a stripe up his neck, before biting down gently. Steve groans at the sensation, "Oh Tony." 

He can feel Tony smile at this against his neck, before he bites a little bit harder, sucking gently. Steve can feel himself grinding harder against Tony, clasping his hands on his hips.

Slowly, Tony works his way down his neck to his muscular shoulders, before coming to his nipples. His tounge quickly darts over one before sucking on it, softer then harder. Steve elicits another moan, Tony loving how easy it is to make this super solider out of control.

He moves lower, letting his tounge trace along those abs again. He can feel Steve grinding against him harder, more impatient than before. Slowly, he hooks his fingers into Steve's sweatpants and pulls the down, suprised to see him going commando. The serum obviously enhanced every body part Tony thinks.

He carefully slides the tip of Steve's cock in his mouth, elicitng a hiss from the bigger man. He looks up at Steve, eyes tightly shut, mouth open, hands grasping at the sheets. His hips flex impatiently, obviously wanting more, needing more.

Tony obiges, taking Steve fully into his mouth, relaxing his throat to accomodate his size. Slowly, he slides back up to the tip and swirls his tounge around the head, loving the groans and murmurs of "Tony" coming from Steve.

He quickens his pace, feeling Steve's hands grasping his hair. "Aah, Tony, oh geez, yesss." 

Tony can feel him getting close, feeling the way his thighs tense his his breathing grow more and more erratic. He takes him all the way and swallows, pushing Steve over the edge. Steve spills into his throat, Tony swallowing his cum.

"Tony-" He breaks off as Tony kisses him, tasting his cum on Tony's mouth, which is strangely erotic.

"Do you know how fucking how you are?" Tony murmurs against his lips. "Its not even fair."

"You're not too bad looking yourself." Steve says with a smile.

"Way to really stroke a man's ego."

"Would you rather me stroke something else?" Steve says, quirking an eyebrow.

"Steve Rogers, are you smirking at me? Call the media, Captain America can smirk. And use cheesy pick up lines apparently." Tony says with a smile. Suddenly his eyes drift downwards. "Oh fuck, that super serum really is... super."

Steve blushes even deeper. "One of the side effects may be a pretty impressive... response time." He says averting his eyes.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, that should really be listed on your super powers in the SHIELD data base, that alone could defeat entire fleets of super villains-"

"Tony!"

"Right, right, talking way too much." Tony bites his lip, debating what he should say next. He knows maybe he shouldn't push things too far, but when has his filter ever worked. "So can I fuck you?"

Steve's brow furrows, which prompts Tony on "I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, if you don't want to that's totally cool, we don't have to go there yet, and you can say no, its just that was what I was fantasizing about earlier and it was so fucking hot-"

Steve cuts him off with a kiss, strong and so desperate somehow.

"I would really like if you did that." Steve says once he pulls away.

"Did what?" Tony says, not able to stop the smirk that appears on his face.

"Tony..."

"What?" He says faux innocence.

"I want you to do that to me." He says, noticing the smug look on Tony's face. "I want you to fuck me."

That alone was nearly enough to make Tony cum, hearing those dirty words from that sweet mouth.

"Oh fuck yes, I swear, you don't even know how hot that it-" He says as he stumbles across the bed towards his side table. He grabs the lube and a condom out of there.

"You don't-" Steve says, breaking off with a blush. Tony never knew blushing could be so hot. "You don't need, uh. Another handy side effect of the serum is I can't catch anything like that. Not that I'm saying you have anything like that, but-"

Tony grabs him for a kiss. "You are going to ruin me." He says breathlessly. He slicks up his fingers, hands shaking ever so slightly. Sure, he'd been with tons of people, but none like this.

"Are you ready?" Tony asks as he slips his hand down, past his balls, slowly circling his entrance.

"Yes, oh yes." Steve says. "Tony..."

Tony slowly pushes a finger in, surprised how easily he takes it. He bites down on his neck as he starts to finger him, eliciting a moan.

"Tony please..."

"What baby? What do you want?"

"I need more, please..."

Tony slips another finger in, scissoring them slowly, not wanting to rush things.

"Oh Tony, yes, please I need you in me."

"Shh, I don't want to hurt you." He can't hurt him, not just in this way, in any way.

"Tony, please."

Fuck, any man would crumble to that. He removes his fingers and grabs the lube again to slick up his cock. He lines himself up, taking in the sight that is a hot, sweaty Steve Rogers spread out before him. 

Slowly, he pushes in an inch, still half believing this is a dream. How his earlier fantasy turned into reality is still beyond him.

"Tony please, I need more, don't tease me." Steve begs, grasping at the sheets around him.

Tony slides all the way in, forcing himself to stop to let Steve get used to his size.

"Oh Tony, you feel so good-" He cuts off with a moan, as Tony moves inside him, unable to stop himself. He pulls nearly all the way out before sliding back in, still not as fast as he would like, but wanting to let Steve get used to this.

"Tony, harder!"

Well self-control was always useless in his world, he pulls out all the way before slamming in harder this time.

"Tony!" Steve cries, ripping the sheets in the process.

Taking this as a sign, he does it again, harder faster.

"Fuck Steve, you're a fucking wet dream, how the fuck do you do this to me, you're so fucking hot, I can barely control myself around you, walking around in those tight t-shirts and those fucking sweatpants, I just want suck you then and there-" He says, slamming into Steve. "Oh fuck Steve, you're getting me so fucking close, can't even believe you're like this, all spread out before me, stroke yourself, I want to see you cum for me."

With that, Steve grabs him and starts stroking, other hand starting to tear a pillow apart. "Ah I'm so close, Tony!"

"Oh cum for you, I want to see you cum on my cock." With that Steve cums all over his stomach and clenches around Tony, pulling him over the edge with him. His thighs shake as he cums inside him, before nearly collapsing on top of Steve. He can feel the slickness between them and hums a content sigh. He feels Steve's hand land on his head and slowly start stroking his hair.

And then he feels Steve plant a kiss onto his head, so soft he can barely feel it.

"If you want, I can leave whenever." Steve says softly, still stroking his hair.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Tony murmurs into his chest, still too blissed out to comprehend much.

There's a moment of silence before Steve responds "I didn't know if you let one night stands stay the night."

Well that got him out of his orgasm coma.

"Is that what you think I want?" Tony says, sitting up in outrage. "You think I just want to use you and tell you to get the fuck out? What, because of what everyone says about me? Tony Stark, playboy. Well if that's what you think, then just get out." Tony can feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, wondering if yet again things are going to go wrong in his life.

"No, Tony! That's not what I think and that's not what I want! I just didn't want to scare you by telling you I love you!" With that all the light goes out of Steve's eyes, a coldness coming over them instead.

"I-" Tony can barely comprehend, even with his genius mind going on hyper drive.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-" Steve says, making a move to get out of bed. Suddenly, Tony grabs him and plants a firm kiss on his mouth.

"I love you too." A goofy grin appears on Steve's face and Tony can't help but feel his must look about the same. "So get back in bed and let me cuddle you."

"You're going to be sticky in the morning."

"Worth it." Tony murmurs as he cuddles back up to Steve.

His Super Soilder.


End file.
